Otabek's sister
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: Yurio y Otabek llevan un año siendo amigos y tienen sentimientos por el otro, manteniendolo en secreto. El joven ruso decide armarse de valor para confesarse pero primero, conocera a la familia de kazajo, y todo marcha bien, pero... ¿Que pasaría si la hermana menor de Otabek es una fan empedernida de JJ? One-shot


No había muchas cosas que molestaran a Otabek. Le gustaba el calor y el frío por igual, (prefería el frío, por supuesto). No le molestaba el tráfico, aprovechaba esos momentos para admirar el paisaje desde su moto o escuchar música mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

Tampoco le molestaban sus fans, que no le dejaban respirar; para el kazajo, ellas tenían mucho que ver con la mayoría de sus logros en el patinaje, por el apoyo que le daban.

Tampoco le molestaba el temperamento de su mejor amigo, que parecía estar de malas las 24 horas del día, excepto con él. Eso le llenaba el pecho de dicha.

Claro que no podía decirlo en voz alta, a menos que quisiera que su amistad con el joven ruso se terminara.

Llevaban un año de conocerse y siempre que podía le visitaba en Rusia. Claro que no por mucho tiempo, ambos tenían que entrenar. Pero las videollamadas en la madrugada dejaron de ser novedosas puesto que jamás olvidaban hacerlas.

Fue en una de esas noches en vela, que la conversación surgió.

\- Oye Beka, mi abuelo pregunta siempre por ti. Empiezo a creer que te prefiere antes que a mi- dijo haciendo un puchero. El rubio estaba boca abajo acostado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada con toda la habitación a oscuras, hablando por videollamada con Otabek.

-No digas tonterías Yura, tu abuelo te adora- el kazajo estaba sentado en su cama, apoyado en el respaldo de esta, con el celular en la mano y la habitación también a oscuras. - He ido 4 veces a tu casa ya, podrías venir un día a la mía. Mi madre no deja de preguntar por el "niño rubio ese con el que te desvelas en las noches"-

El rubio se sonrojó e intentó taparlo hundiendo un poco más la cara en su almohada.

-Beka, eso sonó extraño-

El kazajo sonrió divertido, si había algo que amaba, era avergonzar al tigre de Rusia. Yuri parecía siempre tan salvaje, tan enojado e invencible, que le fascinaba lo natural que se comportaba con él. Amaba todo del rubio.

-Podría hablar con mi abuelo para visitarte pero tendrías que alojarme contigo, no me dejará estar solo en un hotel ni de coña- comentó, tratando de olvidar las cosquillas en su vientre al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Cuenta con ello, Yura, pero ten por seguro que mi madre no te dejará en paz-

Pasaron una hora más hablando de cosas banales hasta que el sueño les venció. Siempre era así. Se quedaban dormidos aún en conexion.

El amor es bastante idiota. Cuando Yurio era quien se dormía primero, el kazajo le observaba. Ojalá pudiera sentir su respiración calmada o tener sus brazos rodeándole como a esa afortunad almohada.

Cuando era Otabek quien sucumbía al sueño, el rubio le admiraba. Amaba su rostro relajado al dormir y se preguntaba qué se sentiría dormir rodeado de su calor corporal y ese perfume que tanto le gustaba.

Ambos sentían cosas por el otro, pero el miedo era mas fuerte, haciéndoles tragarse sus sentimientos.

•

El día siguiente paso entre práctica y práctica. Otabek esperaba ansioso la madrugada para hablar en paz con su rubio favorito. Por eso le sorprendió que su teléfono vibrara mientras terminaba de ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos. Se secó las manos y tomo el móvil.

Videollamada de Yuri.

Ahogo un jadeo sorprendido y se apresuró a ir a su habitación para atenderle.

Una vez que la conexión funcionó, fue el primero en hablar.

-Yura ¿ocurrió algo?- se había preocupado. El ruso no era de llamarle fuera de horario. Se preocupación disminuyó al ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, brillando.

-Adivina que- le dijo, sonriendo triunfal.

Fue allí que se percató que esa no era la habitación del rubio. Podía ver gente corriendo o caminando detrás y bastante ruido.

-¿Yura? ¿Donde estas?- entró en pánico. Era muy entrada la noche y el rubio no estaba en su hogar. Normalmente, no realizaba videollamadas cuando estaba en compañía de algún conocido porque sentía que era algo de ellos y nadie tenía permitido interferir.

Vio como su amigo ensanchaba su sonrisa y ponía un papel en frente de la cámara. Más bien un boleto. A Kazajistán. Que salía en una hora. Oh... dios.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo riendo fuerte. Alabaría a Dios el resto de sus días si eso significaba ver esa sonrisa por siempre.

-Yura...- soltó en un suspiro lleno de ternura. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco acuosos. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

•

Pasaron 5 horas y el kazajo se encontraba ahí, a las tres de la mañana, esperando que el ruso abordará en el aeropuerto. De Rusia a Kazajistán no hay muchas horas de viaje, así que se encargó de ordenar toda su casa como si la Reina de Inglaterra se fuese a quedar en sus aposentos.

Vio salir a mucha gente por la puerta de donde se suponía que saldría su adoración, hasta que pudo ver una chaqueta de animal print sobresalir. Traía solo una pequeña maleta consigo, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo después de todo.

Cuando se disipó un poco la gente, sus ojos se encontraron y... no importó nada más.

Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Yuri no aguanto la distancia. Tomo su maleta y corrió hacia el kazajo, empujando a un par de personas en el camino, para saltar sobre él y enroscar sus piernas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El kazajo automáticamente le abrazo con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo consigo.

-Beka...- susurró con la voz un poco rota, como si necesitara decir su nombre para caer en cuenta de que realmente estaba abrazándole.

-Aquí estoy, bebé...- le respondió mientras no dejaba de abrazarle y le acariciaba el cabello.

Al oír ese apelativo con el que casi nunca le llamaba, sintió un calor subir por su pecho, que le hizo enterrar la cabeza en su cuello.

Otabek se estremeció al sentir como el menor derramaba lagrimas sobre su campera.

-¿Yura? ¿Estás bien?...-

El rubio asintio sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Estas llorando, gatito?- pregunto suavemente. Yuri se separó de la vergüenza y puso sus pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

-¡No estoy llorando, idiota!- dijo, a pesar de que sus pestañas húmedas le delataban. Otabek sonrió y tomo su maleta.

-Claro que no, Yura. Vamos, tengo la motocicleta afuera-

El frío los recibió en las puertas del aeropuerto donde la bestia que conducía el moreno, les esperaba. Amarraron bien la maleta y se subieron. Una vez que se pusieron los cascos y estaban en posición para irse, Yuri apoyó su cabeza de costado contra la espalda de su amigo a la vez que enrollaba los brazos en su cintura.

-... te he extrañado- susurró bajito, con un creciente sonrojó en su rostro.

El mayor sonrió con ternura. -Y yo a ti, tigre-

•

Al día siguiente, Yurio despertó un poco desconcertado porque no reconocía el entorno, aunque solo le tomo unos minutos recordar dónde se encontraba. La habitación de Beka.

La examinó con la mirada, era todo lo que esperaba. La habitación estaba poco iluminada porque las ventanas estaba cerradas, pero se notaban varios posters de bandas y tonos grises y azules neutros en la habitación. Miro hacia un costado y encontró a Beka durmiendo. Se sonrojó fuertemente, no dormían en la misma cama, él se había armado su lugar con otro colchón en el piso a pesar de que el mayor le insistió en cambiar de lugar.

Pero la realidad es que se moría de ganas de estar ahí... con él. Había ido a Kazajistán para confesársele. Iba a hacerlo ni bien bajara del avión pero los nervios y la emoción hicieron mella en él y no pudo hacerlo.

Pero viéndole ahí, tranquilo, el valor volvía a su cuerpo. Hasta estuvo tentado de lanzarse encima del moreno y despertarlo a besos.

Antes de cometer una estupidez, tomo su teléfono que había dejado cargando para ver las 27 llamadas perdidas de Yakov. Tsk. Bloqueo el celular hastiado. Su abuelo se encargaría de eso.

-Buenos días, tigre-

Sonrió mientras le devolvía el saludo. Nada como despertar así.

•

Al salir a la cocina, se sintió cohibido. No conocía a nadie y estaba lejos de su casa. Se apegó por instinto al cuerpo del mayor, haciéndole sonreír.

-Otabek, cariño, podrías... ¡Oh por dios!- exclamó la mujer que tenían en frente- ¿Yuri verdad? Oh cariño eres más bello en persona, ven aquí, dame un abrazo-

El rubio se sonrojó y se acercó cauteloso a la mujer, sobresaltandose cuando le abrazo de repente.

El kazajo río ante eso, si Yuri fuese un gato, seguramente estaría con el cuerpo crispado y la cola parada. -Mama, lo pones nervioso-

-¡Tonterías! Hablas las 24 horas del día de este jovencito y tengo derecho a adorarlo- dijo, avergonzando al mayor ante esa revelación.

\- Está bien, es un placer conocerla, señora Altin- dijo, aún inquieto.

-Oh, discúlpame, esos modales, puedes decirme Gina o mamá, cariño, ahora vengan, el desayuno está listo- dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Mientras se sentaban en la mesa que ya estaba servida, el rubio comenzó a idear algún plan para entrar en el corazon de su amigo. Ya había escuchado la música que a este le gustaba, no había mucho más que hacer porque tenían bastante en común. Pero ganarse a su familia sería primordial. El kazajo adoraba a su familia. Su padre siempre estaba de viaje de negocios, pero con conquistar a Gina y a la pequeña Aruzhan, sería suficiente.

Claro que no contaba... con las particularidades de la hermana menor de Otabek.

-¡Estoy en casa!- se escucho junto al sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Oh... Yuri, conocerás a Aruzhan- dijo el kazajo suavemente- em, tiene 10 años así que solo... tenle paciencia- le dijo... ¿preocupado?

-Otabek... no soy un tirano- le dijo un poco ofendido.

-No es eso Yura, es que...-

-¡Ota! - grito la niña mientras se lanzaba a su hermano mayor en un abrazo. El complejo de oso abrazable le perseguía a todos lados.

-Princesa, llegas temprano ¿Por que no me pediste que te recogiera?- dijo rompiendo el abrazo suavemente.

-Mama me dijo que teníamos visitas y no quise incómo... dar- la niña se quedó de piedra al ver a su invitado. Su cara se transformó y pego un salto- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Yuri Plisetsky! ¡El ganador del oro! ¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¡Otaaaa ¿por qué no me avisaste?! ¡Estoy mal vestida!- grito completamente sonrojada.

Yuri río- te ves bien así-

No faltó el grito agudo de la niña mientras daba saltos completamente nerviosa. - ¡Eres... eres... tan hermoso! ¡Ota tenía razón!-

El kazajo podía compararse con un tomate en ese momento.

-...¿ah?- tartamudeo el rubio. ¿Otabek pensaba que era lindo?

\- ¡Quiero una foto contigo!- dijo abrazándolo, siendo correspondida casi de inmediato. Aruzhan era adorable.

-Bueno ya, ya, a ver suéltalo, lo asustas- interrumpio Gina.

-... Mama, tú hiciste lo mismo-

-Yo soy adulta y hago lo que quiero, cariño- dijo mientras tomaba asiento. La pequeña hizo un puchero y soltó a su ídolo, sentándose a su lado.

La mañana paso entretenida para la familia; la señora Altin se retiró a trabajar, mientras los otros tres se quedaban hablando.

-He visto todas tus presentaciones y también...- la niña no paraba de hablar y Yurio la escuchaba con paciencia. Sentía que su ego flotaba en una nube llena de gatitos ¿Todas sus fans hablaban así de él?

-¡Oh pero no te he mostrado mi más grande adoración! ¡Tú estás segundo en mi lista, tienes que ver a mi favorito!- exclamó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

El kazajo río.

-Lo siento Yura, siempre es así, dale un par de días y se le pasa- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien, es muy alegre, jamás me habías dicho que tenias a una fan en tu casa- bromeó.

Otabek rió nervioso- es que Aruzhan no es una Yuri ángel, por eso no lo creí necesario-

-¿No lo es? Sabe más de mi que yo mismo-

\- Es que ella no puede ser Yuri angel si es...-

-¡Iiiiiiiiit's JJ STYLE!-

Oh... santa mierda. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Plisetsky al ver a la hermana de su crush... vistiendo ropa con la cara de JJ y haciendo esa estupida pose.

Volteo a ver a su amigo. Le encontró pálido. Otabek se veía venir una avalancha.

-¿A que JJ no es hermoso? ¡Es perfecto! ¿Verdad Yuri?- dijo entusiasmada.

Antes de que el kazajo interrumpiera, Yuri hablo.

-Claro que si, Jean es asombroso- dijo sonriendole con calma... aparente calma.

-¡¿Lo conoces verdad?! Ota le conoce pero no le cae bien así que jamás me habla de él- dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-Beka, que malo eres- continuó el rubio mirándole con fingida ofensa- bueno a ver... Jean es... mm- ok, toma todo lo malo que piensas de ese imbecil y tradúcelo en algo bueno, eres bueno actuando-

Jean es... magnífico... muy alegre y em muy guapo también- lo último lo dijo casi a regañadientes.

-¡Lo es! ¿Viste Ota? ¡A Yuri le gusta JJ!- dijo saltando sobre el ruso mientras le abrazaba.

Otabek sintió una partecita enorme de su corazón caer al vacío. ¿Magnífico? ¿Guapo? Vio a su amigo completamente rojo... eso era evidencia suficiente para creer en esas palabras. Camuflo su afligida mirada. No podía hacer otra cosa.

-¡Ven Yuri! Te mostraré mi habitación, tengo todos sus posters, mi cubrecamas, mi ropa,...- comenzó mientras lo arrastraba a su cuarto. Yuri quiso suicidarse por dentro mientras soportaba la cara de el canadiense el resto del día.

•

Habían pasado dos días.

Dos días de puro "JJ style"

Dos días del ruso hablando de lo magnífico y hermoso que era Leroy.

Dos días de su corazón sintiéndose cada vez más desecho. Casi que ya no podía disimularlo.

Yuri, por su parte. Quería que la tierra lo tragara. Necesitaba llevarse bien con la pequeña, pero por cada minuto que escuchaba de JJ, comenzaba a perder la cordura. Odiaba a ese canadiense hijo de puta, jodiendole la vida hasta en la distancia.

Inclusive en ese momento, estaban bailando su estupido tema con un paso que la niña había inventado. Tenía puesta la remera con la cara de ese imbecil y había hablado de lo guapo QUE NO ERA durante dos días sin parar.

Podía sentir la tensión del kazajo. Sabia que Otabek odiaba a JJ por razones que jamás le dijo, y no quería alejarlo con eso. No había tenido oportunidad de decirle que fingía. No había tenido ni un segundo a solas con él desde que piso esa casa y no creía poder aguantar.

Aprovechó que la niña fue a buscar algo y se acercó a él, que miraba televisión tirando en el sofá.

-Oye, Beka-

-¿mm?- dijo, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Odiaba la remera que el rubio llevaba puesta, al punto que llegaba a dolerle.

-¿Quieres... quieres hacer algo más tarde? Solo tú y yo-

El kazajo estuvo a punto de responderle antes de que Aruzhan interrumpiera.

-¡Listo!- dijo orgullosa.

Yuri tuvo un tic en el ojo. La niña le puso una corona en la cabeza. Una maldita corona dorada.

-¡Bien! Bailemos otro-

Otabek no lo soporto más y se fue de la habitación con la excusa de que iba al baño.

Una vez allí, respiro profundo y trato de no partir esa maldita corona de plástico en mil pedazos. Si antes odiaba a JJ, ahora podría molerlo a golpes sin razón aparente.

Cuando pensó que se había demorado demasiado, salió al pasillo, donde encontró al rubio apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. No llevaba esa cosa en la cabeza y tenía su ropa normal. Al fin.

-Yuri, ¿te cambiaste la ropa?- le pregunto extrañado al no ver a su hermana rondando.

-Si, escucha, hay algo que no te he contado...- dijo el ruso ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

-Lo se Yuri...- susurró en respuesta.

-¿Ah? ¿Co... como que lo sabes? ¡¿Y que es eso de "Yuri"?! ¡soy Yura!- respondio visiblemente nervioso y alterado.

\- Estas enamorado de JJ... debiste habérmelo dicho, he hablando mal de él en todo el tiempo que somos amigos- dijo, sin moverse de su lugar, tratando de no sonar dolido.

-No, ¡Dios santo! No es eso, es... em...- oh mierda, no podía ponerse tímido ahora.

-Está bien Yuri, no tienes que negarl...-

-¡No me digas Yuri! ¡Soy Yura para ti, idiota! ¡Solo tú me puedes decir así!- se alteró, acercándose al moreno- ¡estuve tratando de decirte que ODIO A ESE MALDITO CANADIENSE! ¡Pero no pude decirle a tu hermana todo eso y solo le hable de lo que pensaba de ti, kazajo estupido!-

-...¿Que?- su rostro se deformó en sorpresa- ¿por qué... por qué le dijiste a Aruzhan todo eso? ¿Que...?-

\- ¡Solo...! ...Quería caerle bien a tu familia...- susurró avergonzándose por gritar tanto.

-Yura...- susurró el kazajo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros- le agradas a mi familia, no tienes que fingir...-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Esto es muy importante!- levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios.

Otabek pudo notar como los ojos de Yuri brillaban, tenía lágrimas contenidas y se mordía el labio que comenzaba a temblarle.

-¿Por que...? Yura, no...- se puso nervioso al verle así, no entendía que le alteraba tanto.

-Yo solo quería agradarle a tu familia y escuchar toda la música que te gusta para que te enamores de mí, pero solo hice que te enojaras y que pensaras que me gustaba ese imbecil y yo...-

Dejo de escucharle cuando dijo la primera oración.

-Yura...-

-Te amo Otabek- dijo derramando las primeras lágrimas- lo siento... no soy bueno para esto, entiendo si tú no sientes lo...-

Le corto las palabras con un beso. Lo tomo por la nuca y lo aproximó aún más a su rostro, besándole profundamente y con fuerza. Yuri había abierto los ojos de la impresión, hasta que lentamente los fue cerrando, derramando las lágrimas que habían quedado contenidas en sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron agitados, el moreno hablo.

-No tienes una idea... de lo mucho que espere por este momento, bebé-

Yuri sonrió conmovido y le beso de nuevo, sin notar que una pequeña kazaja sonreía satisfecha.

•

Pasaron el día abrazados y besándose. Riendo y compartiendo anécdotas. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta que el teléfono del ruso comenzó a sonar furiosamente y les corto el ambiente romántico que habían creado.

No supo porque el alboroto hasta que entro a Instagram y vio... un video suyo con Aruzhan, vistiendo las ropas con el rostro del canadiense... bailando su canción.

Se puso pálido y sintió como una parte de su orgullo quedaba sepultada en el centro de la tierra.

Para rematar todo esto, un comentario:

"¡Mira nada más, gatita! No sabías que eras mi fan,

cuando quieras nos reunimos a bailarla juntos. No necesitarás la remera porque tienes al original justo aquí"

Maldito narcisista hijo de puta.

Aventó el teléfono y salió en busca de la menor. -¡Aruzhan Altin ven aquí en este preciso instante!-

El kazajo rió, mientras disimuladamente mandaba a la mierda a JJ desde su cuenta de Instagram de manera pública, dando a entender que Yuri le pertenecía.

Escucho los gritos de su novio y la risa de su hermana.

Oh si, Aruzhan admiraba a Plisetsky... pero por sobre todas las cosas, era una JJ girl.


End file.
